deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Flash VS Quicksilver
Flash VS Quicksilver is the upcoming 61st episode of DEATH BATTLE!. It will feature The Flash from DC Comics and Quicksilver from Marvel Comics. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) The Flash Wiz: From Wonder Woman to Superman, there's no shortage of DC superheroes capable of achieving superhuman feats. But only one is synonymous with speed itself. Boomstick: The Flash (Ahhh!) Wiz: But before he became the Flash, he was only known as Barry Allen. Boomstick: Like many superheroes, Barry's lacking in the whole, "living parent" department. Wiz: One day after returning home he discovered his mother had been murdered, and his father had been wrongly convicted of the crime. Boomstick: Knowing dad was innocent, Barry vowed to clear him of the crime and became... a forensic scientist for the Central City Police. Buuut dear old dad died before Barry could set him free. Wiz: Wracked with grief this only strengthened Barry's resolve to find his mother's real killer. Boomstick: And on one fateful night while he was doing some... sciency stuff, a rack of chemicals fell on him, and then he got struck by lightning! Wiz: Now normally this would be incredibly fatal, but since this is comic books, Allen was imbued with the power to move his body at incredible speeds and became the Flash! Boomstick: (Ahh!) You're probably thinking "Ok cool, now he's fast enough to run on water now," but there's a whole slew of other benefits that come with this new power! Like accelerated healing, enhanced strength, the ability to absorb kinetic energy from others, a brain that works faster than a supercomputer, and the ability to throw lightning. Wiz: To do any of this, Flash draws his power from the Speed Force. An extra dimensional energy which, when synced with a living being's bio-electric field, amplifies their perception and placement in individual time versus time outside their own field. Quicksilver (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3- Theme of Magneto ) Boomstick: An amazing man once said, to achieve great things, one must sacrifice stability and push one's limit past stability. And few people embody those words better than Quicksilver. Wiz: Wait, who said that quote? Boomstick: I did, last week, when I got my sweet new dune buggy and jumped that lake! Wiz: No, you just said 'hold my beer' and drove it straight into the water. Boomstick: Wiz, come on, stay on topic, Quicksilver goes fast. Wiz: Uh... Yeah, that's true, and I guess your fake quote kind of applies because Quicksilver's life has been anything but stable. I mean, his origin story is absolutely insanely conveluted. I guess that's what happens when competing movie studios both inadvertently own the rights to the same character. Boomstick: Yeah, don't worry, I got it. Basically Quicksilver and his twin sister the Scarlet Witch were born Pietro and Wanda to a pair of gypsies named Django and Marya Maximoff. But as babies they were kidnapped by a guy they call the High Evolutionary. He experimented on the two children and then returned them to their parents, only now they had super cool powers. But Pietro and Wanda were later tricked into believing that they were the mutant children of Magneto, abandoned by their mother and handed off to gypsies by a cow lady midwife. Wiz: What the hell!? Boomstick: Y'know, it doesn't even matter. They're the kids of gypsies, and they have super cool powers. Death Battle Results Trivia *This episode is likely being commemorated for the current season finale of The Flash TV Series and the release of X-Men Apocalypse. *Although the Flash in this episode is Barry Allen, clips of Wally West as the Flash in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited are featured in the interlude. **This is because Flash from ''Justice League ''has Allen's backstory as well as West's. *This will be the ninth episode pitting a Warner Bros and Disney character together after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. **Likewise, it will be the seventh episode pitting a DC and Marvel character together after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Kixx6 Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles